megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Leviathan
Fairy Leviathan, known in the Japanese version as , or simply Leviathan, is a member of the Four Guardians of Neo Arcadia in the Mega Man Zero series. She was created from X's DNA after the Elf Wars. Some time later, she became a military general of Neo Arcadia, commanding the Meikai Army (literally Army of the Dark Oceans), Neo Arcadia's military navy force. In the Mega Man ZX series, she makes an appearance as Biometal Model L. Design Like her siblings, her armour is based on that of her biological origin, X, with thematic alterations. Leviathan, being the only female, is the most radically different visually, her armour altered to fit her feminine frame. Her armour is coloured blue, symbolising her alignment with water and ice. Her name is derived from that of the biblical sea monster, Leviathan, and typically refers to any gargantuan sea creature. Her helmet frames her face in such a manner as to resemble hair, with the sides forming 'bangs' and a seashell motif forming the 'fringe'. The back is mounted with a long dorsal fin-like jet, which she uses to propel herself through bodies of water. She wields a harpoon-like weapon, the size of which she can alter, and she uses it to create ice and launch torpedoes. In her Armed Phenomenon form, Leviathan's armour expands to become a submarine in the shape of a gigantic manta ray, becoming much more fitting of the name 'Leviathan'. Personality "Playing 'hero' must be a fun way to pass the time..." Leviathan is not particularly fond of violence, but she seems to enjoy battling against Zero, being playful with him. The designers of the Mega Man Zero series have expressly stated that they wish they could have worked on both Fefnir and Leviathan more; to flesh out their personalities. This leads some to believe they may have much deeper personalities than the games alone display. As a result, Leviathan acts flirty at times, but rarely does so enough to fully "flesh out" her personality, unlike Fefnir's, which can be obviously seen immediatly from his "violent tendencies". She prefers to stay underwater, as she says "land is too dusty" for her. History When X sealed the Dark Elf after the Elf Wars, the shock forced X's soul from his body, and it split into five Cyber-elves. Four of these Cyber-elves were used to create Hidden Phantom, Sage Harpuia, Fighting Fefnir and Fairy Leviathan, while the other wander around Earth. As a Reploid able to contol the currents and water temperature, Leviathan has paired up with Harpuia to execute large-scale projects aimed at helping humans re-populate habitable areas. Meikai Army At some point, Leviathan, along with her three siblings, became military generals of Neo Arcadia, responsible for the overall safely of Neo Arcadian habitants, both humans and Reploids. Leviathan, given her unrivalled superiority in the water, was appointed to become the leader of the Meikai Army, Neo Arcadia's navy forces. She commanded various water-type forces and Mutos Reploids. The Mutos Reploids Blizzack Staggroff and Poler Kamrous belonged to her forces. Mega Man Zero Leviathan first encounters Zero after he thwarts her attempts to hack into the Resistance Base (in the "Stop the Hacking" mission). Despite the fact that the battle with her (both in the mission and near the end in Neo Arcadia's Area X) is underwater, she is weak to Flame (because she is of the Ice Element). Mega Man Zero 2 Zero encounters Leviathan in the same Computer Zone that he fought Poler Kamrous, albeit in a different part of it. As before, the battle is underwater (Leviathan floods the room upon the start of battle), yet she is still weak to Flame. When going after Elpizo in Yggdrasil, Zero fights against Leviathan in her Armed Phenomenon form. Mega Man Zero 3 Leviathan took part in a mission to investigate the wreckage of a crashed spaceship that contained the exiled Reploid, Omega at the beginning of Mega Man Zero 3. She and Fefnir were heavily damaged in the battle and did not reappear again until the final battle with Omega, only being mentioned once in the game, in which Harpuia remarks to Copy X that "Fefnir and Leviathan are still undergoing repairs". In one of the drama tracks from Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Telos, the original X and Phantom appear to them and say they must help Zero defeat Omega and Dr. Weil. Mega Man Zero 4 Leviathan made no appearance in Mega Man Zero 4 and wasn't mentioned either. However, prior to the Japanese release of the game, a web blog entry of the developers stated that X, along with the Four Guardians, assisted humans outside Neo Arcadia in escaping Dr. Weil. An artwork featured in Vile's Incident, a information booklet included in Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Physis, a soundtrack CD of the game with rearranged music, showed Leviathan, along with her siblings and the original X, witnessing the fall of Ragnarok, all of them wearing ceremonial coats. However, with the release of Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works, the picture was retconned and the remaining three of the Four Guardians were stated to have died in the explosion of Omega at the end of Mega Man Zero 3, deeming the artwork fanservice and not actually canonical. However, the artwork could have just as easily been of their Cyber-elf forms, since some Reploids turn into Cyber-elves when they die (This seems more likely, as Phantom was also present with them in a corporeal form despite his death in the first game). Mega Man ZX series Leviathan makes a appearance in the Mega Man ZX series as Biometal Model L. Vent/Aile combines it with Model X so they can use it against Serpent. Model L further gives evidence it's Leviathan as it hold respect for Model X and likes to exchange banter with Model Z, Zero reborn as a Biometal (Once again indicating Leviathan's flirtyness). In Mega Man ZX Advent, Model L is stolen and used by Thetis. Its suggested Model L is working with him against its will, as Model L was made to stop Model W, and Thetis wanted to awaken it. Armed Phenomenon form, battling Zero]] All the Four Guardians possess a powerful alternate form called "Armed Phenomenon" which can be activated when facing tougher enemies. When activating her Armed Phenomenon, Leviathan's body transforms into a giant blue submarine modelled after a manta with wide wings and a long tail. In this form, she attacks with powerful dash attacks, razorsharp ice crystals shot from her head gem and torpedoes fired from her body. She is also able to materialize Ice Dragons which attack imminent targets or form a prison made of their bodies to entrap their prey. Other Appearances *Leviathan has her own mini-game in Mega Man Zero 3 in which she swims within a lake and has to attack Mechaniloid fishes (a variety of the Sharkseal) with her Ice Halberd while sparing real fishes. *Leviathan appears in the Rockman Zero manga. She fights against Zero after the death of Blizzack Staggroff, and wants to avenge him. Mission enemies Mega Man Zero *Cameloid *Condoroid *Sand Snake *Cannon Hopper *Flopper *Pantheon Guardian *Pantheon Warrior *Screwdriger *Seal Cannon *Sharkseal *Shellcrawler *Top Gabyoall Mega Man Zero 2 Computer Zone 2: *Carryarm *Flopper *Mini Mine *Rollin' 22 *Snow Garm *Spiking *Yuki da Machine Temple of Ice: *Jangyo *Snow Garm *Pantheon Hunter *Yadokroid Trivia *The new Robot Master from Mega Man 9, Splash Woman, bears a striking resemblance to Leviathan. Splash Woman having a mermaid-like body is close to Leviathan's second form, and the weapon she wields being a trident is somewhat close to the halberd/lance Leviathan has. Their color schemes are also similar. *Biometal Model L's shape is distinctly similar to the "spearhead" of Leviathan's halberd. *Trauare Wrede, a character from the Rosenkreuzstilette series, a Japanese doujin soft series based the Mega Man franchise, is a large tribute to Fairy Leviathan. She has also named her spear "Leviathan." Category:Mega Man Zero characters Category:Mega Man Zero bosses Category:Mega Man Zero 1 bosses Category:Mega Man Zero 2 bosses